


Marskman

by sairentokun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, very likely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sairentokun/pseuds/sairentokun
Summary: "There's a gun being pointed right at'cha by the guy you just saved but you still won't let go of my hand? What a strange dangerous outlaw you are, but well... I can't say I don't like that." They shift their gaze before looking up at Robin with an unreadable yet blinding smile.





	Marskman

**Author's Note:**

> A purely self indulgent fic on how Robin and Billy met. I haven't finished America yet so I don't know if they even mention how they met up with each other in the story? Though I'm sure this being a self indulgent fic should be a good enough excuse, right?

Hell. If he has to stand here and listen to that dragon girl with a poor excuse of a singing voice one more time, he'll seriously drop onto his knees and pray for forgiveness to whatever mage-like being thought it righteous to torture him in such a dreadful way as this by summoning him here with her of all people. "...Give me a break" He mutters. If God won't forgive an outlaw like himself, surely his summoner will right? And then he can get out of this place and pretend his ears haven't been ringing for the past half hour or so.

He groans, shoots an arrow or two at some stumbling celtic soldier who falls quickly. Pitiful, is what he'd call these soliders. Then again, they've been dutifully trying to edge closer and closer to that pink Lancer even with their bleeding ears. (To defeat an enemy? To shut her up? Both of those reasons might as well be one and the same).

"Make it... stop... Please..." A glance down and the green archer finds another celtic soldier covering their ears in failed attempts to block the noise.

"Yeah buddy, you and me both." An arrow shoots the soldier, quickly relinquishing them of their suffering. Lucky bastard... (Though there's no way he'll shoot himself with an arrow to free himself as well). 

The pink dragon hums and chatters to no one but herself before announcing (hollering, he'd call it honestly) another rehersal to take place in 3. 2. 1. And there she goes again.

"Sounds like my cue to get out of here..." A part of him worries over leaving the dragon girl surrounded by more celtic soldiers but as soon as her 'rehersal' begins and they start dropping like flies, he figures she'll be alright until she calls it quits already. And if not, well, he's not so good of a person that he'll stick around any longer than he already has. He doesn't want his ears bleeding next.

He leaves the dragon girl and the celtic soldiers behind without a word.  
\--  
He arrives at the next town, a little worn out but not so much that he can't look into the one sided shoot out happening outside in front of the local bar. A blond boy points his gun at a celtic soldier and with dangerous accuracy, shoots them right in the forehead. Robin whistles. He's not a fan of guns but even he can appreciate a fine head shot when he sees one. Though with the way the boy shoots one after the other without any hesitation, he sure hopes they don't plan on pointing that gun at him. His appreciation for a fine shot only goes so far.

In a mere second, the boy reloads their gun and continues their shooting game. Though even with the upper hand they have as a quick shot, there's no denying that they're being pushed back by the overwhelming amount of celtics.

Bullet after bullet lodges itself into the forehead or heart of each approaching enemy. With each shot, the boy's forced to take a step back as the rest of the soldiers only get closer and closer despite their comrades getting killed one after the other.

Robin decides it's about time to consider how he should intervene. It'd be a damn shame if a sharp shooter like that went down like this. But he isn't a frontlines kind of guy. There's no way he'll just bust in that mess. 

The boy's back hits the wall.

Crap. They've already got him cornered.

"Agh geez, I'm really not cut out for this kind of stuff."

He aims his cross arrow at a soldier farthest away from the boy. Without a second to waste, he shoots a poisonous arrow at them and mutters the name of his Noble Phantasm.

"Yew Bow."

Like gunpowder, the poison flowing in the veins of the celtic explodes. The explosion causes a ruckus as other celtics get caught in the fire while others murmur in confusion as they stare at their fallen comrade.

Robin tugs on the hood of his robe and darts forward in between the commotion. Not a single lance pierces him.

"Time to get out of here", is all he tells the other who blinks with wide eyes before he grabs their gloved hand and drags them out of the scene.

\--

"That went a lot better than I thought it would..." Seriously, he thought he was going to die.

The boy beside him chuckles. "A little reckless but I'd say a plan well done. Want to tell me where you're taking me now?"

Robin huffs. "Wherever there aren't any enemies."

"And what if I'm an enemy?" Robin quickly turns to face the other at the sound of a click. He's met face to face with the barrel of a revolver. Crap. Seriously?

He feels a weak tug from the hand he's still holding onto and he dares to glance down to see the potential enemy trying to pull away without notice. When he looks up, their gun's been lowered slightly. It gives him the opportunity to study their face.

There's an odd expression on that pretty face; their eyebrows are furrowed with confusion and they smile warily. Then slowly, with amusement laced in their voice they softly speak up once more.

"There's a gun being pointed right at'cha by the guy you just saved but you still won't let go of my hand? What a strange dangerous outlaw you are, but well... I can't say I don't like that." They shift their gaze before looking up at Robin with an unreadable yet blinding smile.

He's stunned by this boy he saved whose already managed to threaten him with death from a bullet and then from odd pullings of heart strings. Forming words seems to him like such an impossible task until theres a hand no longer holding a gun waving at his face.

"Hellooo? Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay?" The boy decides to swing their connected hands side to side instead.

Robin quickly releases their hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm just..."

"Just?" The boy echos.

"...Just having a very different day." Robin finishes with a sigh.

"That so? You and I both! So then, outlaw? What's your name? Or... I guess since you're a Servant too, then calling you by your class is fine but... I'm an Archer as well, y'know... This town ain't big enough for the two of us to go around calling each other Archer."

One drop of heavy information after the other and finally, Robin decides to speak up.

"Wait, wait, what?"

"We should give each other codenames then!"

"Stop, stop, stop. We're not doing codenames."

"But why not? I can be Thunder--"

"We're not doing this, alright?" He quickly interrupts the other before they can come up with some weird nickname for him next. "Just... Okay, so you're a Servant too. I'm not even surprised by that nor the fact that you're an Archer. But what's this about calling me an outlaw."

The boy snickers. "As touched as I am that you went as far as to use your Noble Phantasm to save me, you revealed your True Name that way. So of course I know well enough that you're an outlaw as well!"

As well? That's right... The revolver they pointed at him was that wasn't it? The revolver that belonged to--

"You probably figured out who I am, too right? So we're even. Hey, hey, so since it's like that, want to team up?" But the boy-- Billy the Kid, seems to realize something. "Oh but you should be heading back right? You're girlfriend's gonna be jealous if she finds out you've whisked away some fellow while she er... sings all by herself." 

"Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend." And since when was Billy around when Robin was with that Lancer?

"Then an ex?"

"Not a chance."

"..." There's that unreadable smile on Billy's face again and Robin raises an eyebrow when the sharp shooter all but pipes up "Really? I see, I see!" and drops the discussion about the singing girl completely.

"Then it's fine if we team up, right?"

"...Sure, why not?"

"Great! Now about those codenames..."

"We're not doing that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else in love with the way Billy's voice gets real soft for certain MyRoom lines? Like I love his final ascension art but it's those lines that really made me love Billy ( now if only he'd come to my Chaldea so I can grail him on my NA account like I should have on JP...)


End file.
